


(untitled)

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Final Fantasy VII SHM/Cloud tying Nii-san up and showing him how they played together</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted May 5, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/11715.html?thread=1708483#t1708483)   
>  Implies that Vincent Valentine did not come to Cloud's rescue at the battle in the Forgotten City

Cloud came to tied to his motorcycle, and knew he had failed again. His arms were bound tightly to his torso with some kind of metal cord that had no give in it at all that attached to the gas tank. His ankles were tethered to the wheels, his knees bent at a painful angle. And his clothes were gone, even the ribbon, leaving his Geostigma exposed for all to mock.

“Oh, look,” someone purred, and Cloud recognized Kadaj's voice, though he couldn't see him yet. “Our brother is awake.”

“Is it time to play?” another asked. Cloud thought it might have been the biggest one, but they were behind him still.

“I don't think brother likes to play,” the long-haired one said, coming into view. He was also naked, pure white skin and silver hair turning him into something other than human in the moonlight. Cloud stared, and swallowed.

“Don't cry, Loz,” Kadaj said, leaning over from the other side of the motorcycle to breathe in Cloud's ear. “We'll just show him how we play.”

The sound of zippers and leather sliding over smooth skin made Cloud close his eyes. They snapped back open after a stinging slap from the long-haired man. His face was still serene and mocking as Cloud glared. Anger made him forget for a moment how beautiful they were, and how ugly and imperfect he was next to them.

That ended when the other two strode into view. They were flawless, three pieces of perfection, three copies of a man he had admired and wanted and hated and never had. The largest one, the one he thought was called Loz, was already erect in his own hand, and Cloud knew now what they meant by play. They laughed at his groan.

“Don't you like to play?” Kadaj asked over his shoulder with a giggle as he stroked Loz's cock and Yazuu's chest.

“We always play together,” Loz said with a gasp as Yazuu's hand joined Kadaj's. He reached out to pull Kadaj close for a kiss.

Yazuu just smirked as he got on his knees, legs spread, licking Kadaj's hip. “Maybe he likes to play after all,” he murmured.

Cloud could only watch, his cock already betraying him, and knew he deserved this.


End file.
